A mobile device (e.g., a smart phone or a tablet) can communicate with another device using various client applications. The other device can be a different mobile device, a non-mobile client computer, or a server. Multiple client applications on the mobile device can be communicating with multiple applications at another device at a same time. Such ongoing communication can be difficult to manage in an efficient manner. It is therefore desirable to provide new systems, methods, and apparatuses for managing the communications of a mobile device when running multiple client applications.